Alruna's Rose
|gaia_cash = 749|evolution_span = February 21, 2008 - August 22, 2008|container = Gifts of Temptation}} Description A mischievous spirit lives in this black rose, eager to feed off of its owner's body and soul. Positions * Alruna's Rose * Alruna's Rose (Blooming) * Alruna's Rose (Dark Birth) * Alruna's Rose (Bat) * Alruna's Rose (arm) * Alruna's Rose (chest) * Alruna's Rose (Nymp- head) * Alruna's Rose (Nymp- grin) * Alruna's Rose (Nymp- new toy) * Alruna's Rose (Nymp- joy) * Alruna's Rose (Nymp- chest) * Alruna's Rose (Nymp- leg) * Alruna's Rose (Nymp- back) * Alruna's Rose (Nympet- devil's advocate) * Alruna's Rose (Nympet- playful) * Alruna's Rose (Nympet- dress up) * Alruna's Rose (Nympet- hungry) * Alruna's Rose (Nympet- head) * Alruna's Rose (Nympet- body) * Alruna's Rose (Burning Soul- body) * Alruna's Rose (Burning Soul- head) * Alruna's Rose (Burning Soul- devour) * Alruna's Corsage * Alruna's Rose (Seductive Aura) * Alruna's Rose (Seductive Aura complete) * Alruna's Rose (Tail of Thorns) * Alruna's Rose (Collar And Wings) * Alruna's Rose (Collar) * Alruna's Rose (Horns Of Darkness) * Alruna's Rose (Front Horn) * Alruna's Rose (Back Horn) * Alruna's Rose (Bra - strapless) * Alruna's Rose (Bra) * Alruna's Rose (Maebari) * Alruna's Rose (Boa - wing 1) * Alruna's Rose (Boa - wing 2) * Alruna's Rose (Boa - no wing) * Alruna's Rose (Mask) * Alruna's Rose (Mask and hand) * Alruna's Rose (Glasses) * Alruna's Rose (Glasses and hand) * Alruna's Rose (Suspender Thong) * Alruna's Rose (Slave Chains) * Alruna's Rose (Crown of Thorns) * Alruna's Rose (Crown of Thorns - roses only) * Alruna's Rose (Crown of Thorns - thorns only) * Alruna's Rose (Crown of Thorns - hand) * Alruna's Rose (Corset 1) * Alruna's Rose (Corset 2) * Alruna's Rose (Boots - with garter belt) * Alruna's Rose (Boots - no garter belt) * Alruna's Rose (Slave Chains - behind) * Alruna's Rose (Thorn Whip) * Alruna's Rose (Boots - with wings 1) * Alruna's Rose (Boots - with wings 2) * Alruna's Rose (Boots - with wings 3) * Alruna's Rose (Coat) * Alruna's Rose (New Body) * Alruna's Rose (Wings 3) * Alruna's Rose (Wings 1) * Alruna's Rose (Wings 2) * Alruna's Rose (Eyes of the Night) * Alruna's Rose (Bob cut) * Alruna's Rose (Reborn Soul - Alruna) * Alruna's Rose (Reborn Soul - Anurla) * Alruna's Rose (Eternal Bloom) * Alruna's Rose (Eternal Bloom w/o Aura) * Alruna the Succubus * Alruna (pose 1) * Alruna (pose 2) * Alruna (pose 3) * Alruna (pose 4) * Alruna (pose 5) * Alruna (pose 6) * Alruna (pose 7) * Alruna (pose 8) * Anurla (pose 1) * Anurla (pose 2) * Anurla (pose 3) * Anurla (pose 4) * Anurla (pose 5) * Anurla (pose 6) * Anurla (pose 7) * Anurla (pose 8) * Anurla the Incubus 'Related Items' Alchemy * Formula 9: Alruna's Rose Recolors * Alruna's Monochromatic Rose * Alruna's Petal * Alruna's Toxic Rose * Harlot's Bob * ii pariah ii's nyx rose Theme * Alruna Mood Bubble (expression 1) * Alruna Mood Bubble (expression 2) * Alruna's Absolution * Alruna's Dark Love Mood Bubble * Alrunette * Anurla Mood Bubble (expression 1) * Anurla Mood Bubble (expression 2) * Anurla's Amulet * Anurla’s Stellar Awakening * David Boa * My Succubi Valentine * Nice Style For Work * SDPlus #066 Alruna * SDPlus #067 Anurla * SDPlus #068 OLruna * SDPlus #069 Formurla * SDPlus #081 Megalomaniac 'External Links' *1st Gen Marketplace Listing *2nd Gen Marketplace Listing *3rd Gen Marketplace Listing *4th Gen Marketplace Listing *5th Gen Marketplace Listing *6th Gen Marketplace Listing *7th Gen Marketplace Listing *8th Gen Marketplace Listing *9th Gen Marketplace Listing *10th Gen Marketplace Listing *11th Gen Marketplace Listing *12th Gen Marketplace Listing *13th Gen Marketplace Listing *14th Gen Marketplace Listing *Alchemized Marketplace Listing Category:Evolving Item Category:Cash Shop Retired Category:Unisex Category:Human Category:Items Category:2008 Category:Bouquet Category:Pet Category:Scarf Category:Pin Category:Background Category:Tail Category:Collar Category:Horns Category:Bra Category:Bikini Bottoms Category:Mask Category:Eyewear Category:Crown Category:Sleeveless Shirt Category:Boots Category:Weapon Category:Whip Category:Wings Category:Coat Category:Skin Category:Eyes Category:Wig Category:I Am Category:Companion